Express Your Feelings
by TheFirstTime
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata go to the karaoke place to sing. They sing and have fun but, later that night they didn’t know was that Tsunade, was watching them and brought some people to help her decided entertainment for the Konoha Festival.
1. Karaoke Tonight

**Express Your Feelings **

**Summary:** Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata go to the karaoke place to sing.

They sing and have fun but, later that night they didn't know is that Tsunade

Was watching them and brought some people to help her decided entertainment for the Konoha Festival. Maybe NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno.

* * *

One day four girls in Konoha decide to go singing at a karaoke place in Konoha.

"Hey, do you guys want to go singing tonight" asked a short pink haired girl named Sakura.

"Sure, why not. It could be fun to take a break from all the training we do" said a girl with brown hair with two buns named Tenten.

"I guess I have nothing to do" said a girl with short dark indigo haired girl that has a very shy personality around people she doesn't know or sometimes when people talk about love and other things like that. This shy girl is named Hinata.

"What about you Ino? What to come with us" asked Sakura. "Sure, I love singing! I bet I am better then you" said a girl that has long yellow hair tied in a pony tail, and long bangs in front of her face.

"Yeah right Ino-pig. Let's see at the karaoke tonight." Replied Sakura in a very confident voice. "Brig it Forehead girl" said Ino in a confident voice too.

"Please don't fight" said Hinata. "Yeah listen to Hinata she's smart" said Tenten. Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Ok, ok you know we were only playing around like when we were little kids" said Sakura. "Yeah, just like old times" said Ino.

"Ok then that's ok" said Hinata. "Everyone lets meet up at the karaoke place at 6:00 pm tomorrow." Said Tenten

"Ok" Everyone said and left to go home before it got dark. "Bye Tenten, Hinata, Ino." Said Sakura.

"Bye everyone see you tomorrow" said Ino. "Yeah, later you guys" said Tenten. "Bye… see you tomorrow everyone" said Hinata.

-The Next Day-

Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Ino decided to go shopping for clothes to wear for singing at the karaoke place.

"So what should we all wear tonight?" Asked Sakura. "Maybe we should find dresses and skirts." Suggested Ino.

"Ok, but no dresses" said Tenten. "Fine, be that way" said Ino in a sarcastic voice. "Ok let's go to that store then" said Hinata pointing to a store with a lot of girl clothes and stuff.

Sakura and the others were looking at all the clothes they had in the store. "How about this". Asked Ino holding up an orange skirt and an orange shirt with laces and shoes too.

"That's so cute Ino" said Sakura trying on clothes. "I'm not sure what to pick out" said Hinata in a confuse voice.

"It's okay, I'll help you Hinata" said Tenten. "Thanks" said Hinata relived that someone would help her pick clothes out.

"How about this"? Asked Tenten holding up a blue shirt and skirt with silver designs around it.

"I like it. It's very me" Hinata said giggling with Tenten. "Go try it on to see what size you fit" said Tenten. "Ok, I'll be right back" said Hinata.

"_Now what should I wear" _Tenten thought while looking around the store. She found a green Chinese shirt with a red dragon on it and found matching pants too.

"Wow, Tenten that's really cute" said Sakura. "Are you going to buy that one" asked Ino.

"Yep, I love clothes like this" said Tenten. Hinata came out of the dressing room and said "So what do you think".

"You look great Hinata, I bet boys would drool over you" said Ino. Hinata blushed "Thanks".

"Ok now that's everyone done picking their clothes it's my turn to pick out clothes" said Sakura. "Can we help you"? Asked Hinata. "Sure everyone can help if you want" said Sakura.

"Sure" Ino and Tenten said. "What color do you want to wear" Asked Hinata. "I like the color red" Sakura said.

"Ok then, I'll pick out you shoes for you that are red". Said Ino. "Do you like this" Asked Tenten holding up a red outfit that has cherry blossoms on it.

"Yeah, that's pretty" said Sakura. "Then do you like this skirt or do you like these shorts"? Asked Hinata. Holding up a red skirt with cherry blossoms and the other a red skirt with plain designs.

"I like the skirt better" said Sakura. "Ok" Hinata said and handing the skirt to Sakura. Everyone bought their clothes and left to Tenten's house to get ready.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading my story! 

I will right more as soon as I can.


	2. Sing From the Heart

**Express Your Feelings**

**Summary:** Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata go to the karaoke place to sing.

They sing and have fun but, later that night they didn't know is that Tsunade

Was watching them and brought some people to help her decided entertainment for the Konoha Festival. Maybe NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno.

**---------------------------------Sing Your Heart Out--------------------------------**

**-At Tenten's House-**

Everyone got to Tenten's house and started put their new clothes on for karaoke tonight. "This is going to be so much fun"! Said Ino putting a little bit of make up on.

"Yeah, I bet we are the only people who wants to sing" said Sakura. "Not a lot of people come and sing. They just listen to who ever are singing".

"I hope we don't make a mistake and have people laughing at us" said Hinata very nervous about her singing.

"Don't worry about the people. Just have fun and do your best" said Tenten cheering Hinata up. Hinata nodded and put on eye shadow.

Everyone put on their clothes and left to the karaoke place in the middle of the village. On the way there the girls chatted about some stuff.

"So do you guys know what song to sing yet"? Asked Tenten. "I'm still thinking of a song" said Ino. "How about you Hinata, Sakura"? Asked Tenten

"I think I might sing "Luna's Boat Song" Said Sakura. "I love that song" Said Tenten. "Yeah, me too" said Hinata and Ino.

"So tell us what you're going to sing Hinata" said Ino. "Well, I guess I'll sing Right Here Waiting For You" Said Hinata Blushing. "That's a perfect song for you"! Said Sakura. "Yeah, don't you still like Naruto"?

Asked Ino. Hinata was blushing and nodded. Ino and Sakura giggled. "Stop teasing her you guys." Said Tenten.

"We'll be cheering for you Hinata" said Sakura. "Yep, all of us" Said Tenten. "Tomorrow you should go and get your man" said Ino.

"Thanks everyone. I'll try my best" Hinata said blushing a little now that she has the confident. "Well, that's nice now I know that everyone likes someone" Said Sakura.

"What do you mean Sakura" Asked Tenten and Ino. "You know Ino likes Shikamaru, and you like Neji. Tenten and Ino both blushed. "I don't like Shikamaru" Ino said blushing.

"Me either, Neji is just my sparring partner" Said Tenten blushing also. "Well then why are you both blushing then"? Asked Sakura.

"Even Hinata agrees with me right" Said Sakura. "Yeah, I saw Ino taking some glances at Shikamaru and the same for Tenten" Hinata told them.

"Admit it you like Shikamaru and you like Neji" Said Sakura. "Okay, okay I admit I like Neji" Said Tenten trying to keep a straight face.

"Me, too I admit I like Shikamaru" Said Ino. "See told you" said Sakura while clapping her hands for them.

"So Sakura do you still like Sasuke" Asked Hinata. "I got over him, he doesn't even seem to have the slightest feeling for me". Said Sakura.

"But you still like him right"? Asked Ino. "I guess maybe a little. But still I think I should move on".

"Yeah, you go girl. If Sasuke ever hurt you again he will have to deal with me" Said Tenten cracking her knuckles.

"Thanks Tenten" she said. "We're all be hide you 100 " Said Ino and Hinata. "Thanks everyone! Now lets keep going, we're almost too the karaoke place." Said Sakura

**-At the Karaoke place- **

"Wow! This place is huge" Yelled Ino and Sakura. "I guess they made it bigger. And add more things like a juice stand and a restaurant" Said Hinata looking around.

'Hey, there's a good spot over there" Said Tenten sitting down at the table she was pointing to. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura walked over to Tenten and sat down next to her.

A waiter came by and asked for there drinks. They said "Water please, pink lemonade, Pepsi, and Mountain Dew for me".

"Look, no one is in line to see. Should we sing now" Asked Hinata. "Yeah! Who wants to go first?" Asked Tenten.

"Well, since you guys don't know a song to sing yet and Hinata doesn't want to go first. I'll go first". Said Sakura.

"Good luck" Hinata said. "Yeah, do your best forehead girl " Said Ino. "We'll be cheering for you" Said Tenten.

Sakura walk to the corner and told the person what song to play. As she's waiting for the person to play the music she had to wait for them to get ready.

**-At the door-**

Tsunade walk in the karaoke place with four boys with her. Yep, you guessed it the four boys with Tsunade were Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

They sat in at a table far from the girls. "So what are we doing here again" Asked Sasuke. "Yeah, I have better things to do" said Neji. "This is too troublesome" Said Shikamaru.

"Hey it isn't so bad" Said Naruto jumping up and down waiting for someone to sing. "Shut it dope" said Sasuke. "What you say teme" asked Naruto. "Can't you two ever be quiet"? Asked Shikamaru.

"Everyone quit complaining. I need you guys to help me pick people to sing at the Konoha Festival. It's in a couple of weeks or so" Said Tsunade. "You got that! You have to help me"!

"Alright" Said Naruto. "Whatever" said Sasuke. "Humph" Said Neji and "So troublesome to be here" said Shikamaru.

**-Back to Normal-**

The lights dimmed down a little and a lady worker step up and said "Hello everyone! We have a young lady here to sing a song. If everyone wants to sing to please feel free to come up and sing".

The lady stepped down and Sakura step up to the mike. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered. "Hi, I'll be singing **Luna's Boat Song" **Sakura said. Then everyone was quiet and the music started.

**Wishing on a dream that seems far off**

**Hoping it will come today**

**Into the starlet night**

**Foolish dreamers turn their gaze**

**Waiting on a shooting star**

**But, what if that star is not to come?**

**Will their dreams fade to nothing?**

**When the horizon darkens most**

**We all need to believe there is hope**

**Is an angel watching closely over me?**

**Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?**

**I know my heart should guide me but,**

**There's a hole within my soul**

**What will fill this emptiness inside of me?**

**Am I to be satisfied without knowing?**

**I wish, then, for a chance to see**

**Now all I need (desperately)**

**Is my star to come**

Sakura song finished and she took a bow. People were clapping and cheering for her.

**-With Tsunade-**

"Wow, Sakura sings really good" Said Tsunade. "Yeah, she awesome" Naruto said. "What do you think Sasuke"? "Humph" Sasuke said. But Sasuke Eyes widened when he hear Sakura singing.

"Well, you can bet that she will be singing at the Konoha Festival". Said Tsunade.

-**Back with the girls-**

"Wow you were awesome Sakura"! Said Hinata. "Yeah, I never knew you sang so well" said Tenten drinking her drink.

"Sakura has always been my rival for singing" Said Ino. Everyone sipped their drinks before talking again.

"So who wants to sing next"? Asked Sakura. "I… a.. guess I'll go" Said Hinata. "Alright you go girl" Said Ino. "Sing your heart out Hinata" Said Tenten. "Have Fun" Said Sakura. Hinata nodded and stepped to the person at the karaoke place.

-**With Tsunade-**

"Hey isn't' that Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata over there". Naruto said pointing towards where Sakura and the girls are.

"Yeah that is them" Said Neji. "I wonder if they all came here to sing" Said Tsunade. "Probably, girls like this kind of stuff" Said Shikamaru.

"Look I think Hinata is going to sing" Said Naruto. "Hinata-sama" Said Neji.

**-Normal-**

"Please welcome another lady singing a song" Said the worker lady. Then Hinata walked to the mike and took a breath and look at her friends. They were smiling at her and cheering her on.

Them the music started…

**Oceans apart  
Day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice  
On the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
I see you next to never  
How can we stay forever**

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

**I took for granted  
All the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy**

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

**I wonder how we can survive  
This romance, but in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance**

_**Instrumental Break**_

**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
(I'll be, I'll be right right here, oh waiting on youuuuuuuuu)  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

**I'll be right here waiting for you  
Oh, I love you  
Oh whatever it takes  
Whatever you do  
Where ever you go**

**I'm never leavin' you (I Will Be Waiting)  
I'll be right here waiting, for youuuuu oh oh, youuu**

Hinata finished and took a bow in front of all the people. She walked back to the girls.

**-With the Boys-**

"Wow! I never knew Hinata could see like that" Naruto said happily. "Well, Hinata is on the list for the festival" Said Tsunade the 5th Hokage.

"I wonder who is going to sing next. The most unlikely people to be seen when were here" Said Neji. "Yeah, who knew" Said Shikamaru.

"I bet the dope loves this singing thing" Said Sasuke. "Yeah, but we can't do anything to shut him up" Said Shikamaru.

**-With the Girls-**

"That was so much fun!" Hinata said happily and took a seat to drink her water. "You were unbelievable Hinata" Said Tenten. "Amazing! You have a great voice" Said Sakura.

"I'm having more rivals to beat." Said Ino. "I don't think so Ino. Hinata was great and I bet Tenten is going to be awesome too"! Said Sakura.

"You can't beat all of them". "Well, that's what makes it fun" Said Ino. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll take Ino down." Said Tenten. "Sounding very confident there Tenten" said Ino

"I am, so bring it Ino" Said Tenten with a determined voice. "You guys settle down. Now, who wants to go next?" Asked Hinata.

"I should go next, so I don't have to listen to miss Ino pig here." Said Tenten "Ok. Well be cheering for you" Said Sakura. "Whatever" Said Ino. "Yeah! Good Luck!" Said Hinata.

Few minutes later….

Hello please put your hands together for a young lady that can see her heart out! Tenten walked over to the mike and said "I'll be singing Drive Myself Crazy hope you like it.

"Hey that's Tenten" Said Naruto. "Huh Tenten, I never knew she like this kind of stuff" said Neji. "I guess your falling for her Hyuuga." Said Sasuke. "Shut up Uchiha! What about you and Haruno" said Neji.

"Nothing really" said Sasuke trying to avoid the question. "Hey, I think Hinata looks HOT in that outfit!" Said Naruto. "What you say about my cousin" Said Neji in a angry voice.

"Nothing … oh look Tenten is starting" Said Naruto panicky "I thought so" said Neji. Turning his attention to Tenten.

Tenten took a deep breather and started to sing Drive Myself Crazy.

**I never imagined someone could make me feel  
like I'm falling so deep I wanna believe its real  
Have you lost ya mind, has ya conscience gone away?  
Just take your take your time cuz puppy love will end someday  
Well, sometime you meet someone that makes you feel so complete **

**I drive myself crazy over you  
I'm drownin in my sorrows cuz of u  
I drive myself crazy over you  
I'm fallen in love (Fallen in Love) (Fallen in Love)  
I'm Fallen In Love**

**See lately, I feel like I don't kno wat to believe,**

**nothing that you say**

**can take away this void inside of me  
Listen to me sista, I kno the games they play (sista), It may sound like love, But he may not want the same  
Girl you gotta do wat chu feel is best for you,  
If it's love don't let it pass you by**

**I drive myself crazy over you  
I'm drownin in my sorrows cuz of u  
I drive myself crazy over you  
I'm fallen in love (Fallen in Love)  
I'm Fallen In Love**

**I drive myself crazy over you  
I'm drownin in my sorrows cuz of u  
I drive myself crazy over you  
I'm fallen in love **

**I'm goin crazy, baby, I'm goin crazy for u, baby 4x**

Tenten took a bow and walk to her friends and sat down.

**-With Tsunade-**

"I'm starting to think that all the girls Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Ino is going to be at the festival". Said Tsunade

"My thoughts exactly. But we still need to hear Ino sing." Said Shikamaru. "Yeah, the girls rock out loud!" Naruto said yelling at everyone.

**-With the Girls-**

"Wow Tenten, that was awesome!" Said Sakura. "See, I knew we would have a super time here" said Ino. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" Asked Hinata.

"I'm not sure. The only time when I went out to sing was when I was very little" Said Tenten. "I bet that is call "Singing from your Heart" said Sakura.

"Did you make up that" asked Tenten. "Kind of, I guess you can say that." Said Sakura. "Whatever! Enough about that it's your turn Ino" said Tenten.

"So what song are you going to sing" asked Hinata. "I'm going to sing "**Love This Way**"! Said Ino walking towards the karaoke machine.

"Good luck" they all shouted. "Next up is Ino singing **"Love this Way" **said the worker lady. "I hope you like the song". Said Ino.

**I wanna run into someone's arms  
Lie on a bed of roses  
I, I wanna feel just like Juliet  
I wanna fall in love  
I got a feeling **

**Chorus:  
Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust  
Somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
To feel understood  
To feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way**

**I know I do (I do)  
What about you?**

**I wanna be somebody's baby  
I wanna cry  
And still feel beautiful  
Maybe I  
I really just wanna be myself**

**Am i the only one?**

**I've got a feeling**

**Chorus  
See I do  
Doesn't everybody wanna give their heart away  
I do  
Doesn't everybody want a love this way  
'cause i do**

**Chorus**

**I wanna feel like an angel  
I want to fly on a beam of moonlight  
And i, i wanna see heaven from the inside  
I wanna be in love this way**

**I, i wanna feel just like Juliet  
Like Juliet...Juliet**

**Everybody needs a little tenderness  
To feel understood  
To feel passionate (what about you?)  
Everybody wants to be in love this way**

Clapping and cheering from the addition! "Thank you" said Ino and stepped down, "Now would any boys from the crowd be brave enough to sing for all of us?" Asked the worker lady.

"Oh, Me, Me, Me, pick me! Over here lady"! Shouted Naruto waving his hands in the air and standing up in his chair.

"Quiet down Naruto, you're embarrassing us" said Tsunade. "To late for that, look he's on stage" Said Sasuke. "This is going to be so stupid". Said Neji covering his face.

**-With the Girls-**

"Great job Ino" said Hinata. "See what I tell you I am the best." Said Ino. "Yeah, right I think everyone was awesome" said Tenten. "Yeah, I agree. Everyone did great." Said Sakura.

"Hey, is that Naruto up there" Ino said pointing to the stage. "Oh, my gosh! It is him!" Said Sakura. "What the heck is he doing here"? Asked Tenten.

"I... think... Naruto... is going to sing" Said Hinata stuttering a little. "This is going to be so funny is he messes up" said Ino.

"Be nice and let's listen to Naruto" Said Sakura. "Ok, let's see what song Naruto going to sing" said Tenten.

"I heard the first song your pick describes who you are." Said Ino. "Who believes that" said Tenten.

"Who knows" Said Sakura. "Quiet the lady is going to talk now" said Hinata.

**-Normal-**

"Hello, tonight we have a brave young man here to sing for us". Said the worker lady, "Please welcome Naruto"!

"Hello, and be amazed by my singing" Naruto said smirking. "Oi, is that you! Hinata! Over here! Hinata! Naruto said yelling and waving his arms in the air. Hinata blushed that everyone was looking at her.

"Watch me sing ok" Naruto said.

**Ramen I love you, you love me**

**We all live in a ramen family**

**If I eat you, you fill me**

**If I could I would marry thee**

**Fill me tummy and you taste so yummy**

**Ramen I love you, you love me**

**Can you please fill my tummy**

**With a great big slurp and a chew or two**

**You and you in my tummy**

**Ramen, Ramen, Ramen**

Everyone sweat dropped. "Thank you very much" Naruto said. "What the heck was that song" someone yelled from the crowd.

"It was a song about ramen I made up" said Naruto. "o.k." Everyone said. Then Naruto stepped down and walked back to the boys.

**-With the Girls-**

"That song totally described Naruto about his ramen he loves to eat". Said Tenten who sweat dropped to the ground.

"It figures that he would sing something like that" said Sakura. "I thought it was a ok song" said Hinata.

"Hear yourself Hinata it was "OK" said Ino. "It doesn't matter, at least he sang. Unlike the boys over there" said Tenten pointing to Tsunade, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"I didn't know they were here" said Ino. "Me either, they all heard me singing" said Hinata sinking in her seat.

"Don't worry about them Hinata" said Sakura. "Anyways how long did you know they were here Tenten" asked Sakura?

"I just figured it out now" said Tenten.

**-With Tsunade-**

"I can't believe you actually sang that song" said Tsunade. "Yeah, that was the most stupidest song I have ever heard" said Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"What you say teme" said Naruto putting his fists up to Sasuke's face.

"Where did you make up that troublesome song"? Asked Shikamaru. "I just made it up now" Said Naruto

"I wonder why it stinks" said Neji. "Well, I don't see you guys singing" said Naruto. "Maybe Naruto is right. You boys should go on and sing" said Tsunade.

To be continue

* * *

What do you think so far? I will update soon as I can! 

Please review!

Thanks! TheFirstTime


	3. The Boys in the House

**Express Your Feelings**

**Summary:** Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata go to the karaoke place to sing.

They sing and have fun but, later that night they didn't know is that Tsunade

Was watching them and brought some people to help her decided entertainment for the Konoha Festival. Maybe NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno.

**The Boys in the House**

**

* * *

****Recap**

**-With Tsunade-**

"I can't believe you actually sang that song" said Tsunade. "Yeah, that was the most stupidest song I have ever heard" said Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"What you say teme" said Naruto putting his fists up to Sasuke's face.

"Where did you make up that troublesome song"? Asked Shikamaru. "I just made it up now" Said Naruto

"I wonder why it stinks" said Neji. "Well, I don't see you guys singing" said Naruto. "Maybe Naruto is right. You boys should go on and sing" said Tsunade.

-End of recap-

"You're joking right" said Neji almost amused. "Please, tell me you are not going to make us sing like that" said Sasuke pointing at Naruto.

"Of course not"! Said Tsunade, everyone was relived that they don't have to sing. "You can pick your own song to sing" she said.

Everyone glared at Tsunade. "No way! I will never do that" said Shikamaru. "It is too troublesome to stand in front of people".

"You guys need to have more fun in your lives" Tsunade said. "If you don't I'll send you back to the academy" she threaten.

Everyone's face dropped to the ground. _"What should I do, what if Tenten hears." Neji thought, "No way, am I going to sing in front of people and Sakura" Sasuke thought._

"_Why must I do this again" thought Shikamaru, "Heh, heh, I already sung a song" thought Naruto._

"Ok, we're in" everyone said. "That's the sprit guys" said Tsunade. "Show the girls that men can sing too".

"Whatever" "Women" "Fine" "Alright" Everyone said. "Now who wants to go up and sing first" asked Tsunade.

"Since Naruto already sang he doesn't need to again" she said. "Alright! Lucky" yelled Naruto. "But your song suck" said Sasuke.

"Who cares, I liked it" said Naruto. "Ok enough about that. Now who is up" said Tsunade. Nobody raised their hands. "Anyone, someone… come on don't make me pick" she said.

"Fine I'll pick, let's see how about… Uchiha" Tsunade said pointing towards him. "Whatever" Sasuke said. "Ok since none of you boys like to sing, I'll pick your song."

"Uchiha, you will be singing **"Soldier"** by Lil' Corey" Tsunade said. "Then after Uchiha is Hyuuga" Neji face rose up when his name was called. "After Hyuuga is Nara, got that" said Tsunade.

"Hai" they all answered. Sasuke walked over to the karaoke machine and told the lady his song he was going to sing.

**-With the girls-**

"I wonder how long should we stay here if no one is going to sing" asked Hinata. "I think we should stick here for a while" said Sakura.

"Why"? Asked Tenten then she looked where Sakura was pointing. "Uchiha is going to sing" she yelled.

"This is going to be good" said Ino giggling. "Yeah, the cold hearted Uchiha is going to sing for us now" said Sakura.

"I bet Tsunade made him do it" suggested Hinata. "Of course why else would he sing in front of people" said Sakura.

"I didn't even know he could sing at all" said Tenten. "Wonder what song he's going to sing" asked Ino.

"Let's see" said Sakura

**-Karaoke-**

"We have a very hansom young man here to sing for us all. Sasuke will be singing **"Soldier"** by Lil' Corey".

She stepped down and Sasuke stepped up. He started to sing…

**I rode my bike passed your house at least a thousand times  
No matter what I do I just can't get you off my mind  
All the guys in the neighborhood they wanna know your name  
Well, it's too bad that they can't talk to you 'cause  
they're too lame **

I wish you and me  
Baby, I could walk you home from school  
Or hang out, baby, that'll be cool  
I wish you and me  
I was hopin' maybe I can hold your hand  
I just wanna be your man, baby, oh, ho

If you let me be (Let me be)  
If you let me be  
Let me be your soldier (Let me be)  
Girl, I thought I told you (I won't break your heart)  
I won't break your heart (Yeah, yeah)

If you let me be (Let me be)  
If you let me be  
Let me be your soldier (Your soldier)  
I will go to war for you  
And protect your heart (Ooh...)

If you let me be (Let me be)  
If you let me be  
Let me be your soldier (Ooh...ooh...oh...)  
Girl, I thought I told you  
I won't break your heart (Yeah)

If you let me be (Let me be)  
If you let me be (Your soldier)  
Let me be your soldier (Yeah)  
I will go to war for you  
And protect your heart

Ooh, ooh, I'm really feelin' you  
And I pray to God that you really are feelin' me too  
I'm tired of wishin' ?Rbout me and you  
Hopin' there will be a day that we can be together  
soon

I wish you'd let me be  
Oh, I really wanna be down with you, baby  
I wish you'd let me be  
I was hopin' I could the one to hold your hand  
I just wanna be your man, babe, ooh-wee

If you let me be  
If you let me be  
Let me be your soldier (Solider)  
Girl, I thought I told you  
I won't break your heart (Ooh...ooh...)

If you let me be (Ooh)  
If you let me be (Let me be)  
Just let me be your soldier (Yeah)  
I will go to war for you  
And protect your heart

If you let me be (Let me)  
If you let me be (Yeah...)  
Let me be your soldier (Ooh...ooh...)  
Girl, I thought I told you  
I won't break your heart (Ooh...ooh...ooh...)

If you let me be (Let me)  
If you let me be (Let me)  
Just let me be your soldier (Let me be your soldier)  
I will go to war for you  
And protect your heart

Girl, let me protect you (To protect you)  
Holler at me if you feel me (If you feelin' me, hey)  
If you feel me (Oh...oh...oh...oh...)  
Girl, let me protect you (Protect you, ooh)  
Holler at me if you feel me (If you feelin' me)  
If you feel me (If you feelin' me, yeah)

Girl, let me protect you (Girl, won't you let me do  
what I do)  
Holler at me if you feel me (If you feelin' me)  
If you feel me (If you feelin' me, girl)  
Girl, let me protect you (Let me protect you)  
Holler at me if you feel me (If you feelin' me)  
If you feel me (If you feelin' me, yeah, oh)

If you let me be  
If you let me be (Won't you let me be)  
Let me be your soldier (Yeah, oh...)  
Girl, I thought I told you  
I won't break your heart

If you let me be (Let me be)  
If you let me be (Won't you let me be)  
Just let me be your soldier  
I will go to war for you  
And protect your heart (Won't you let me be)

If you let me be  
If you let me be (Let me be your soldier)  
Let me be your soldier  
Girl, I thought I told you  
I won't break your heart (Your heart, oh, oh)

If you let me be  
If you let me be (Hey, hey, hey, ooh)  
Just let me be your soldier  
I will go to war for you (Oh)  
And protect your heart

Sasuke stepped down and walk towards Tsunade and the others. Everyone's jaw was wide open and everyone was amazed when they heard Sasuke Uchiha sing.

"What's everyone looking at?" Asked Sasuke sitting down next to his friends. "I never knew you sang so good" said Tsunade.

"I didn't even knew that Sasuke had a heart" said Naruto with is jaw still wide open. "Yeah who knew the **Great-Uchiha-Sasuke** knows how to sing" said Neji with a grin on his face.

"I just never knew anything" said Shikamaru. "I see that he wowed everyone with his singing. I guess I choose the right song for Mr. Uchiha here" Tsunade said parsing herself a good job.

**-With the Girls-**

"Did you guys hear what I heard just now" asked Sakura still in amazement. Everyone nodded, "Can you believe Sasuke just sang right now" said Ino.

"No" they all said. "Who knew that he could sing and WELL?" Said Tenten trying to wake the other girls out of shock.

"That was really unexpected" said Hinata. "Yeah, who know he had it in him" said Sakura with a smirk on her face.

**-With Tsunade-**

"Okay, Hyuuga you're going to sing "**What Makes You Different"** said Tsunade. "Fine" said Neji.

**-Karaoke-**

"Neji singing "**What Makes You Different" **said the lady. Neji stepped up and looked at Tenten then looked away.

**You don't run with the crowd**

**You go your own way**

**You don't play after dark**

**You light up my day**

**Got your own kind of style**

**That sets you apart**

**Baby, that's why you captured my heart**

**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in**

**And this world doesn't know what you have within**

**When I look at you, I see something rare**

**A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)**

**And there's no one I know that can compare**

**What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)**

**What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me**

**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**

**You're all I need, oh girl**

**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**

**Hey, yeah yeah yeah**

**You got something so real**

**You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)**

**See material things**

**Don't matter to me**

**So come as you are**

**You've got nothing to prove**

**You won me with all that you do**

**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**

**What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)**

**What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me**

**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**

**You're all I need, oh girl**

**What makes you different, makes you beautiful**

**You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)**

**Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe**

**You taught me what love is supposed to be**

**You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)**

**Oh yeah, yeah**

**What makes you,**

**What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)**

**What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me**

**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**

**You're all I need, oh girl**

**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**

**Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)**

**Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)**

**Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)**

**Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)**

Neji stepped down and everyone was in silence.

**-With the Girls-**

"Surprised again" asked Sakura, everyone nodded. "Hey, didn't that song kind of described Tenten and Neji-nee-san"? Asked Hinata.

"Yeah, it kind of did" said Ino. "What are you talking about" said Tenten. "You know how you're different from those girly girls and fan girls" said Sakura.

"Yeah and how you're not a follower but a leader" said Ino. "You find your own way to go and got your own style from everyone else" said Hinata.

"Really, thanks everyone" said Tenten blushing about her and Neji in the song. "Hey, I wonder who's next up to sing" asked Ino.

"Let's see Naruto-kun, Sasuke, Neji, so it must be Shikamaru next" said Hinata. "But don't you think this is too troublesome in his words" said Ino.

"You think he is really going to sing a nice song"? Asked Tenten. "Who knows, but now I think we shouldn't be surprised anymore" said Sakura.

"Yeah" they all agree.

**-With Tsunade-**

"Wow, just like Uchiha you surprised us all" said Tsunade. "I think we shouldn't be surprised anymore. You know of what had happened with Sasuke-teme." Said Naruto.

"Great job" said Shikamaru in a lazy voice. "At least I sing better than you dope" said Sasuke. "It doesn't matter what you think" said Naruto.

"Ok, Shikamaru I'll pick your song" said Tsunade but was cut off by Shikamaru. "No need, I have a song already" said Shikamaru getting up from his chair.

"Ok then surprise us" said the 5th. "Yeah whatever" he said.

**-Karaoke-**

"Now a young man singing something" said the lady. Shikamaru stepped up and sang…

"Troublesome"

Shikamaru walked downed back to his friends. Everyone was having weird looks on their face and others didn't know what happened.

"What the heck did you do that" yelled Tsunade. "You didn't say it had to be long or good" said Shikamaru.

"You should've sang actually" screamed Naruto. "I should of thought of that" said Sasuke disappointed.

"Me too" Neji said.

**-With the Girls-**

"He…just… what the heck was that"! Screamed Ino. "I agree, was that even a song" said Sakura. "More like word" said Tenten.

"I think it was obvious that he would be too lazy to sing" said Hinata sighing. "Yeah, so true Hinata" said Tenten.

"Look at the time I think we should leave now" said Sakura. "Yeah" they all said but before they got up Naruto got on the stage.

"**Wait! **Before you all go I want to sing this song for you. This is for you **Hinata**" said Naruto. Hinata gasped of what Naruto said so she and her friends stand back down to hear Naruto sing.

**My Girl**

**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). **

I've got so much honey, the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl (fade)

Naruto finshed the song and walk over to Hianta and said "**Hinata I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend**?"

"I…ah… yes I would love to be your girlfriend Naruto-kun" said Hinata blushing like crazy.

"Really, yeah Hinata's my girlfriend" Naruto said hugging her. "Aww" everyone in the karaok place was watching them.

* * *

I wanted the last part to be funny when naruto sing another stupid ramen song, but I decided to make it romatic. 

Sorry about that, I just couldn't decided which to do.

Thank you and please review!

If you want to see what it would be if I put the funny part in instead of romatice it would go something like this.

**

* * *

**

**-With the Girls-**

"He…just… what the heck was that"! Screamed Ino. "I agree, was that even a song" said Sakura. "More like word" said Tenten.

"I think it was obvious that he would be too lazy to sing" said Hinata sighing. "Yeah, so true Hinata" said Tenten.

"Look at the time I think we should leave now" said Sakura. "Yeah" they all said but before they got up Naruto got on the stage.

"Wait to end the night I thought you all should hear the this song I made up that will make you laugh out loud"! Naruto said and sang.

**Put your ramen here put your there**

**And slurped like you just don't care**

**And eat it and eat it**

**Oh you know you want it**

**So try it and make it and slurp it**

**So want the ramen**

**Yes I do**

**Do you want the ramen**

**You bet I do**

**Can you make the ramen**

**Oh Yeah**

**Can you eat the ramen**

**Oh Yeah**

**Can you say bye, bye to the ramen**

**No way, No how**

**SO YOU WANT THE RAMEN**

**OH YEAH **

**CAN YOU SAY GOOD BYE**

**NO WAY**

**Ok goodbye and have a nice night**

Everyone sweat dropped, and laughed their heads off. "That's was so funny" said Tenten.

"Yeah, Naruto knows how to make people laugh" said Sakura. "That was a great laugh" said Hinata.

"What a freaky song" laughed Ino. After that everyone went home and the day ended.

I choose romantic over comedy, Sorry about that!

Please Review!


	4. Love Letters or Friendship Letters

**Express Your Feelings**

**Summary:** Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata go to the karaoke place to sing.

They sing and have fun but, later that night they didn't know is that Tsunade

Was watching them and brought some people to help her decided entertainment for the Konoha Festival.

**Love Letters or Friendship Letters**

This is a bit OC when you read it. So forgive me when it's not the normal stuff they're suppose to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

Naruto finished the song and walk over to Hinata and said "**Hinata I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend**?"

"I…ah… yes I would love to be your girlfriend Naruto-kun" said Hinata blushing like crazy.

"Really, yeah Hinata's my girlfriend" Naruto said hugging her. "Awe" everyone in the karaoke place was watching them.

**End of Recap**

**-The Next Day-**

Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were at an ice-cream parlor. "Man, nothing beats eating ice-cream on a hot day like this" said Tenten stretching in her chair.

"I wish some boy would confess his love for me like Hinata" said Ino who sighed. Hinata blushed "We j-just started d-dating Ino. No n-need to r-rush things" said Hinata who was kind of embarrassed.

"Hinata's right Ino, take it easy till the right guy comes in your life" said Sakura as she took a bite out of her ice-cream.

"Hey, you said you like Shikamaru, right" asked Tenten. Ino nodded "Well, I doubt that he would confess first if he liked you" Tenten said crossing her arms as she leaned back.

"True" said Ino "He's not a romantic guy you know". Everyone nodded "I guess you'd probably have to confess first" said Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, I like the way things are now" said Ino sadly smiling. "A-are you s-sure about that Ino" asked Hinata. Ino nodded "I think Shikamaru and Temari like each other" she said.

"Whoa! You usually put up a fight Ino, what happened" asked Sakura with a concerned look. "I think she doesn't want to ruin their friendship Sakura" said Tenten. "You would give him up for f-friendship" said Hinata.

"Yeah, I would" said Ino as she looked out to the sky. "I envy you" said Tenten as she pat her back. "Me too" said Sakura as she did the same.

"Well, enough of this love talk, let's go have some fun somewhere" said Tenten standing up. "Yeah" said Hinata getting up from her chair.

Ino and Sakura soon followed and they left the ice-cream parlor, unknown to them that a pineapple haired boy was walking by when they started their conversation on Ino's love life.

"Hmm, so she really is troublesome" said Shikamaru. "I wonder what I'm going to do" he said as he walked away.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Ino was walking home and found an envelope in her mailbox. She took the envelope and went inside to her bedroom.

Ino sat on her bed and thought "I wonder who sent me this". Ino then picked up the letter and tore it open and read it.

_You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel._

_If you can't be with the one you love… Love the one you're with_

_Shikamaru_

Ino gasped "Does he know" thought Ino. "No, it can't be. This is so unlike Shikamaru" said Ino out loud. "Oh well" she thought as she smiled sweetly at the letter she was holding. "Thanks Shikamaru" she said.

Shikamaru smirked and walked away from Ino's window.

**-The next day-**

At Ino's House

"Oh my, he sent you a letter" said Sakura. Ino blushed and nodded and handed her the note. "Well, it kind of looks like a friendship note slash love note" said Tenten.

"That's really cute Ino. I never thought Shikamaru could do something like that" said Hinata. "Yeah me too but, I love the letter any way!" said Ino who smiled sweetly.

"Hey, maybe you should write him back" said Sakura. "Yeah, it'll be like a secret letter for each other" said Tenten.

"That's a great idea" said Hinata. "Well, why not. I'll start on it right away" said Ino grabbing a sheet of paper. "I wonder what I should write" said Ino.

"Why don't you do the same thing Shikamaru did" said Hinata sitting on her bed. "Yeah, it's like quotes" said Sakura. "We're here if you need help" said Tenten.

**-Few Hours Later-**

"Finally, I'm done" said Ino standing up from her chair. "Wow, that took longer then I thought" said Tenten.

"Well, it's late I think we should go home now and let Ino deliver her letter" said Sakura. Everyone nodded "Bye Sakura, Tenten, Ino" said Hinata. "Bye everyone and good luck Ino" said Tenten.

"Bye" said Ino and waved goodbye. "See ya" said Sakura as everyone left Ino's house and went home.

"Ok, I can do this" said Ino to herself. Ino got out of her house and went over to Shikamaru's house and stuck the letter in his mailbox and walked away.

"That wasn't so bad" said Ino as she plopped on her bed and fell to sleep.

**-Shikamaru's House-**

Shikamaru got home after his mission and check his mailbox. "Well, what's this" said Shikamaru as he took a white envelope with clouds on it and a yellow ribbon on it.

"Hmmm" his said and he stuck it in his pocket and went inside to his room. Shikamaru sat on his bed and open the envelope.

_"As we go on... We remember... All the times, we had together... As our lives change...come whatever… we will still be friends 4-Ever"_

_"In good times, in bad times I'll be on your side forever more, that's what friends are for."_

_Ino_

Shikamaru smirked and put the letter on his desk and fell on his bed and went to sleep.

**-Ino and Shikamaru's Moms-**

"Awe, isn't that cute" said Shikamaru's mom. "Yeah, it's like a secret love life" said Ino's mom. "I remember when we were young like that and my husband did something romantic" said Shikamaru's mom.

"Yeah, I still remember how my husband proposed to me" said Ino's mom. "Was it romantic" asked Shikamaru's mom. "Yep, I'll tell you about it" said Ino's mom.

"Well, we were walking in a field of flowers and there was a pond that had stepping stones to get to the middle platform" started Ino's mom.

"Go on" said Shikamaru's mom. "Well, we walked to the platform which was beautiful and we walked towards the middle when" said Ino's mom.

"When" said Shikamaru's mom "Oh I bet this is going to be good" she thought.

"When he did a jutsu and made all the stepping stones disappeared and kneed down and said "Do you love me" he said. I said "Of course". "Will you do me a favor" he asked and I said "Anything".

He pulled out a gold diamond ring and slept it on my finger and said "Will you marry me" he asked. "I was soon happy that I had tears in my eyes and said yes and kissed him" said Ino's mom.

"Wow, that was so romantic" said Shikamaru's mom. "I know who wouldn't say yes like that" said Ino's mom.

"Do you think Ino and Shikamaru will get together" asked Shikamaru's mom. "Maybe, but for now we should let them be the young people they are" said Ino's mom.

"True" said Shikamaru's mom.

"Look at the time! I think we should get going" said Ino's mom. "Well, bye and see you later" said Shikamaru's mom. "We should talk more often" said Ino's mom as they left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you like it! Please review and you can give me some ideas too!

I'll try my best on updating new stories and put more chapters up on my other stories.


	5. Flirting! Jealousy! No Way

**Flirting! Jealousy! No Way**

**Next Morning**

Seeing how Ino and Hinata's love life were doing pretty well Tenten didn't have to worry much about the girls, except maybe Sakura. Tenten sighed as she lies in her bed as she thought about her friends, not really caring about her own love life… if she has one anyway.

"It might be hard to get Sakura and Sasuke together" Tenten thought as she leaned on her arm. Then suddenly she heard a click noise hit her window, she quickly ran to her window ready to yell at that stupid baboon who wants to break her window.

As Tenten opened the window to yell she was stop as a familiar voice rang through her ears. _"No, it couldn't be"_ Tenten thought as she tried looking for the source of the voice.

"Tenten" Neji shouted as he jumped into her window in her room.

Tenten look at Neji as he came inside her room with an eyebrow lifted up as she looked at him with confusion.

"Neji" she said as she looked at her clock which read 6:21 a.m.

"What the heck are you doing here" Tenten yelled as she shut her window, "and on a day off from work no less?"

"No reason really" Neji said as he shrugged his shoulders and glanced around the unfamiliar room. Tenten room had a lot of Chinese things, weapons, scrolls, and an Asian theme going on.

"Just came to see you that's all, I'm bored" was so called Neji's response.

"Really" she asked almost as if she were dumb. "If you wanted to see me you could've wait until we spar in a few hours."

"Oh, and with the way you put it, it seems like if we were in a relationship or something" Neji said as he plopped down on a chair smirking at Tenten.

Tenten rolled her eyes as Neji looked at her, "Well I'm just saying that its 6:23 a.m. in the morning come on. If we were in a relationship it kind of would be like sneaking off to see your girlfriend cause you're not allowed to."

Neji looked at Tenten as she sat on top of her bed and fell to the ground, hitting the softness of the bed.

"So your basically implying that we're in secret relationship I never heard of yet, or you want to be in one with me" he asked as he saw Tenten's body shoot right up as he said that.

He smirked as he saw Tenten reaction which kind of surprised him as he was currently trying to understand the slightly blushing bun haired girl. Neji probably never notice until the karaoke place really hit him, was that Tenten and him spend a lot of time together then mostly anyone else.

It actually quite amusing and for some reason it seems like they both are thinking about the other in some way. No wonder why Neji was mostly seen with Tenten than any other girl because I'm pretty sure Neji would have already killed them.

Neji was final snapped out of it as he realized that Tenten's face was awfully close to his as she probably discovers he wasn't listening to her.

"Neji are you listening" Tenten asked as her nose was touching Neji which she seems to not notice or forgot about it.

"I-I" Neji started stuttering a little as a light red blush covered his face as he looked at Tenten.

"Huh" Tenten moved away a little, "Are you alright Neji? Hearing you stuttering is surprising."

Shaking his head a little Neji responded "Yeah I'm fine." As he turn his head slight to the right not wanting her to see if he was blushing or was his imagination. Then what Tenten did next caught Neji totally off guard.

"Well I don't think you have a fever" Tenten said as she placed her hand under his headband.

Neji eyes widen with the sudden contact as he fell off the chair he was sitting on taking Tenten with him.

"Ouch" as they both groaned from the pain.

"Neji are you okay" Tenten said as she blinked a couple of times noticing there was a shadow over her.

"N-Neji" Tenten said as her eyes widen as she saw that Neji was hovering over her with both of his arms at each side of her supporting himself from crushing her.

_**(Should I let Lee or somebody come disturb them when things are just getting juicy, or leave them to themselves wondering what will happen next?)**_

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke was at the training grounds for a couple of minutes when something caught his eye as he saw a flash of pink enter the forest. He shook his head _"Sakura, training yeah right"_ Sasuke thought for a moment and continued throwing the kunai. _"Then again, she has been approving greatly since she started under __Tsunade_

From an unknown reason Sasuke stopped for a second and decided to follow it, thinking it probably wasn't Sakura and if it was why? So quietly but quickly Sasuke followed Sakura into the forest as he lost track of her as he entered.

Then he stopped at a branch as he got a clear view of Sakura standing in a open clearing as he observed her doing multiple things. Such as throwing kunai, running, tree climbing exercise, water walking, jutsu practice, and other things.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's body flowed with the water _**(But not as good as Hinata)**_ as she tried to dance on the water but failed and fell into the lake.

He was about to jump down and expose himself but stopped as he saw a figure helping her up. It appeared to be a guy about his age and had black hair. _**(I don't know how to describe it)**_

"_Who is that guy"_ thought Sasuke as he looked at both of them in the morning, together no less.

Something inside of him kind of got mad as he saw Sakura alone with another guy. It didn't bother him, did it?

Sasuke shook the idea of being jealous out of his head as he thought _"Why do I care? I should be relived that she doesn't like me anymore and got a boyfriend."_

"Damn" Sasuke cursed as he looked at Sakura as the guy was leaning into her.

Clenching his fist Sasuke threw a kunai by them as he jumped to the ground, disturbing anything that guy was planning to do with Sakura.

Sakura and the guy jumped up when the weapon landed on the ground and saw Sasuke appear out of no where.

"S-Sasuke" asked Sakura confusingly as she lifted an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked at the guy next to Sakura as she spoke to him. "Nothing really, I was training and heard voices so being a ninja I came to check it out." Sasuke said as he kind of glared at the guy.

"Well, well Uchiha if I didn't know you I'll probably think you were stalking me" Sakura said as she smirked.

"You wish Haruno" Sasuke said as he smirked at her arrogantly.

They glared at each other as the bystander just watched on with amusement when he coughed to be known that he was present.

Sakura blinked and said "Oh right I forgot" she then turned to the guy as she introduced him to Sasuke.

"Ryuu this is Sasuke my teammate" Sakura said as Ryuu looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke this is Ryuu my-" but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Save it, I know who he is" Sasuke said harshly, "It's kind of obvious."

Ryuu and Sakura blinked "Really, I thought no one would notice" Sakura said as she smiled at Ryuu which kind of pissed Sasuke off.

"Whatever" Sasuke said as looked to the left, "I'm leaving."

He jumped back into the trees and continued training but in the back of his mind he knew that Ryuu guy would be a problem.

* * *

_**Hey I hope you like this chapter! I know I haven't been updating and I wouldn't be surprise if everyone who used to read this gave up… -sigh-**_

_**Well I hope I can update my other stories too for all those people who like them and are waiting for them. I'll do me best!**_


	6. I Wrote This Letter

**I Wrote This Letter**

Shikamaru sighed as he remembers the letter he wrote to Ino, it was so cheesy. He slapped his forehead as he walked to an isolated park that no one goes to anymore.

He decided to try writing one more letter but this time it would be about his feelings and if he got rejected… Shikamaru shook the idea out of his head.

Shikamaru looked around the old abandon park "Maybe I should have sung something that would describe my feelings for her." He said to himself as he sat down on a swing.

Shikamaru just sighed to himself as he said to himself "Why is love so troublesome?" Then he started to sing "**This Letter"** by Vibekingz Ft. Maliq.

**My philosophy was you and me  
Even in my dreams, it is you I see  
The bubble pops; the puzzle aint complete  
Cant you see?  
You was all I needed  
Now Im sad, trying to hold back,  
But tears running fast  
Will this pain ever pass?  
Honestly, I feel weak,  
It is hard to explain, but you drive me insane**

**Girl, I wrote this letter to let you know forever  
I keep you in my heart when Im leaving you  
Girl, I wrote this letter and it aint getting better  
That is why I cant be with you  
P.S. I still love you**

**My only question: do you miss me when I am gone?**

**It is reality that youre playing me  
You took my air to breath  
Cause I was blind to see  
Now I know that I have to go  
Why dont you see?  
I was all you needed  
Wanna stay, but it aint ok  
That he is with you  
And its me whos alone**

**Girl, I wrote this letter to let you know forever  
I keep you in my heart when Im leaving you  
Girl, I wrote this letter and it aint getting better  
That is why I cant be with you  
P.S. I still love you**

**I was the one that you could always count on, lean on  
but those days are gone  
All we have are memories of better days  
Now I need to say goodbye**

**Girl, I wrote this letter to let you know forever  
I keep you in my heart when Im leaving you  
Girl, I wrote this letter and it aint getting better  
That is why I cant be with you  
P.S. I still love you**

Unkown to him Ino was hinding behind a tree, she was looking for Shikamaru when she found him here singing.

"That song" Ino whispered to herself, "It couldn't be to me, could it?" Then suddenly a kunai whipped by her and landed on the gournd.

"Whose there" Shikamaru called out as he waited for someone to reveal themselves.

Slowly as Ino placed her hands on her chest she stepped out from the tree.

"Sh-Shikamaru" Ino said quitely.

Shikamaru's eyes widen as he saw Ino step out from the tree.

"Ino" he responed back.

They stood there looking at each other and then Ino suddenly looked towards the ground.

"Um, sorry I didn't mean to spy on you" Ino said quickly as she turned around about to walk away, "I hope you get the girl you love."

As she ran away with bits of tears sliding down her face.

Snapping out of the shock Shikamaru ran towards her "Ino wait" he shouted but Ino kept running towards a waterfall where people go to confess their love for someone or propose.

It was a lengand that if someone confessed their love to someone and they felt the same way they would be together forever.

Finaly Shikamaru caught up to Ino and grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him

"Ino let me expl-" but stopped talking when he saw tears rolling down Ino's face. What happened to the loud, bossy, beautiful girl he fell in love with.

"Um, It's nothing. I just got a lot of dust in my eyes okay" Ino said rubbing her tears away from her eyes.

Shikamraru grabbed her hand as he placed one of his hand on her face "Hey where's the loud bossy women I like" he said unexpectedly.

"Hey I'm not-" Ino shouted but stopped when she realized somehing, "You like me" she whispered.

"No" Shikarmaru said bluntly as he removed his hands from her.

"Oh" Ino said as she looked down, "I guess I heard wrong."

"You did" Shikamaru said, "Because I love you Ino."

Ino opened her mouth to responed but was speechless and then she suddenly felt something soft on he lips.

Ino eyes widen as she reliazed Shikamaru the lazy guy she fell in love with was kissing her.

"I love you too Shikamaru" Ino whispered in the kiss but Shikamaru still heard it.

* * *

**BUWAHAHAH! I know it's short but I had the sudden urge to write this chapter when I heard this song.**

**Please review and check out my other stories. I will update as soon as I can, please give me your support!**


	7. Didn't Expect It

**Didn't Expect It**

Back with Tenten and Neji, where Neji is just over Tenten with his arms at both sides of her body. Their faces awfully close almost as if they're leaning in for a kiss.

Tenten's heart pounded as she stared straight into Neji's eyes, "Um N-Neji" she said almost in a whisper.

Neji's eyes blinked as he looked down at Tenten "Yeah" he anwsered as he felt glued on top of Tenten, strangly not wanting to move from her warmth.

"Err, um" she struggled to say, "Do you mind?" Tenten said as she blushed slightly pointing at their position.

"Maybe" Neji answered as he looked deep into her eyes, "What if I don't feel like moving?"

"Huh" Tenten looked at Neji not believing what he just said as he heart pounded harder, "I don't really care." Avoiding his eyes as she pretended to look else-where.

Neji gently grabbed her chin as he pulled it up to face his and whispered softly, "Then you won't mind if I kiss you?"

Tenten's eyes widen and thought _"Wow, Neji's so bold and straight forward today."_ She blushed as she closed her eyes for a second and said quietly "Would you mind if I wanted to kiss you back?"

Enough words were said as Tenten opened her eyes as Neji started to lean closer to her.

_"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Neji wants to kiss me! I don't believe it!"_ She thought as she blushed and slowly closed her eyes, waiting for his soft lips on hers. Her heart thumped faster as she waited, but nothing came. _"Huh" _she thought as she felt something on her lips but wasn't Neji's lips, it felt more like a cloth between her lips. She opened her eyes to find a angry Neji glaring at Lee, whose hand was outstretch to block their kiss. "LEE" She yelled as she got up from Neji, who turned on his bloodline ready to attack Lee for disturbing them.

"I'M SORRY TO INTTERUPT YOUR YOUTHFULL MOMENT! But you guys were late for our daily group jog together with Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted loudly, even though they were right there.

"God Lee, shut up!" Tenten yelled as she glared at him for ruinning her moment with Neji.

"LEE" a powerful voice said as Lee turned to face Neji.

Lee gulped as he stared staright into the famous Hyuuga bloodline, "Ugh, Neji my friend. There is no need to resort to violence!" He shouted as he slowly moved towards the door.

"You're dead." Neji said deadly as he charged forward at Lee, who ran out the door quickly followed by Neji, who is chasing him. Leaving dust of winds behind them as the sun began to appear.

Tenten sighed as she fell on her bed, "How did he get in the first place?"She sighed as she grabbed her i-pod and picked a random song as she started to sing along to **"Crush On You" **by Tata Young.

**I wish upon a star  
Wanna be right where you are  
You set my world on fire  
Babe I got a crush on you  
I wish upon a star  
Can't you see how right we are  
We should be together  
Babe I got a crush on you**

**I used to turn around and walk away  
Never stopped to play  
Cause there was no attraction**

**But in my heart you start to grow on me  
Kind of suddenly  
So now I've changed direction**

**Knowing it might seems strange  
Love came over me  
Feeling the luck has changed  
Do you want me, like I want you?**

**I wish upon a star  
Wanna be right where you are  
You set my world on fire  
Babe I got a crush on you  
I wish upon a star  
Can't you see how right we are  
We should be together  
Babe I got a crush on you**

**In this cold world, where dreams are few  
Baby, I want you  
Is it to much to ask for?**

**I'll take you places where you never been  
If you just give in  
So babe, it's now or never**

**Knowing it might seems strange...  
Love came over me  
Feeling the luck has changed  
Do you want me, like I want you?**

**I wish upon a star  
Wanna be right where you are  
You set my world on fire  
Babe I got a crush on you  
I wish upon a star  
Can't you see how right we are  
We should be together  
Babe I got a crush on you**

**Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony  
It's magic (magic) babe I've got a crush on you**

**So if you feel the way I do  
Would you fancy to  
To take a ride beside me?**

**With Sakura**

Making sure Sasuke was out of hearing range, Sakura turned back to her 'cousin' Ryuu. "So mind telling me what you're doing here, _**Sai**_" she spat out his name as she glared at him.

"Aw, is that anyway to treat your boyfriend my blossom" Ryuu who was now revealed as Sai said as he smirk, "I'm surprised that Sas-gay guy believed you. Though he did assume I was your boyfriend, I could tell by his eyes."

"Shut up Sai, what do you want? By the way, I thought I wasn't your _girfriend anymore_." Sakura said the last part in a whisper as she crossed her arms.

"Well hag," Sai said teasingly, "You know we're akways on and off. We just can't break it off." He said as he leaned close to Sakura, her back against a tree, "You know I know that your crazy for me as I am for you."

Sakura huffed as she turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes. "Well I can't help who I fall in love with, unfortunately" she whispered as Sai grabbed her chin to face him.

"Well maybe that means it's a good thing" he whispered as he leaned in towards her face, "I didn't think a guy would try to replace me?"

"I didn't know you could be the jealous type Sai" Sakura said as she smirked lightly, "Maybe they're trying to steal me away from you."

"I don't think so" Sai said as he placed his hands on her hips and smirked, "You're mine and mine only. I'd like to see them try and take you from me."

"Be careful what you wish for" Sakura said as she looked into Sai's eyes, "It might come true." As she closed her eyes and felt Sai's soft lips on hers. Sai closed his eyes as he placed his arms around her wasit with Sakura's hands on his chest.

_"Sasuke"_

**Wtih Sasuke**

He walked down a quiet street towards a lake no one goes to anymore. He used to sit on the dock and look into the sun while it would set. It would always ease his mind from his thoughts that were filled with who knows what.

Sasuke sighed as he kicked a rock on the ground and thought about what he just saw. _"Ryuu" _he thought as he clenched his fists, "Sakura's boyfriend, huh..." as he continued down to the lake as he started to sing **"Luv U"** by Stevie Hoang.

**Damn baby, I need to tell you something**

**I know I treated you bad, but I'm willing to change... listen**

**Let me take a minute girl and say what's on my mind**

**Said I been wanting you and needing you**

**I'll be the first to say that I have been so blind**

**Gotta admit it now**

**Cause I dunno how to live without you**

**Don't really wanna waste your time**

**But I gotta say what's on my mind**

**Before you go, gotta let you know**

**Girl your the only one for me**

**What can I do to make you see**

**I need you girl**

**I just wanna luv u**

**I just wanna luv u forever more**

**I just wanna kiss u**

**Baby why can't u see your the one I want**

**Baby u just wanna hold you**

**I just wanna prove to you my love**

**I'll love you all your life**

**Promise girl il make it right**

**Luv u, luv u babe**

**See the truth is girl I can't tell no lies (no lies)**

**Girl I have enough of phony alibis**

**Baby can't you see**

**You're the only one for me**

**Don't really wanna waste your time**

**But I gotta say what's on my mind**

**Just hear me out**

**Oh please don't shout**

**Girl your the only one for me**

**What can I do to make you see**

**But I have changed, I'm not the same**

**I just wanna luv u**

**I just wanna luv u forever more**

**I just wanna kiss u**

**Baby why can't u see your the one I want**

**Baby u just wanna hold you**

**I just wanna prove to you my love**

**I'll love you all your life**

**Promise girl, I'll make it right**

**Luv u, luv u babe**

**Ohh yeeh yeehhh**

**(girl I'll make it right)**

**Yeehheeh ohhh ohh**

**I just wanna luv u**

**I just wanna luv u forever more**

**I just wanna kiss u**

**Baby why can't u see your the one I want**

**Baby u just wanna hold you**

**I just wanna prove to you my love**

**I'll love you all your life**

**Promise girl il make it right**

**Luv u, luv u babe**

He finished as he came to the lake to see Sakura sitting on the dock, staring at something in her hands. _"Sakura" _he thought as he silently walked towards her.

**With Neji**

After chasing Lee around Konoha five times or so, Neji headed back to Tenten's place as he reached her neighborhood. As a couple of girls talking by a store stop and looked at him. They giggled louldly as he rolled his eyes as he walked passed them.

He then reached Tenten's house, where she stood infront of her house waiting for him to get her.

"Sorry it took so long" Neji said as she stepped down beside him.

"It's okay. I would've chased after Lee too, but you beat me to it" she said as she laughed and started walking next to Neji. "So where to?"

"Trainning" he said as they walked down the sidewalk together as two girls walked in between Tenten and him, giving him a wink. Tenten just glared at them as they walked away.

Neji just smirked at her reaction as they made their way to the trainning grounds, when suddenly the streets became quiet and all they could hear were faint giggles of children and bell chimes on stores.

Neji then turned his head towards Tenten as he called out her name as they kept walking, "Tenten."

"Hmm?" She said as she tilted her head to the side, facing him. As her eyes widen as he began to sing **"She's no you"** by Jesse McCartney.

**They got a lot of girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?**

**Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...**

**She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you**

**They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you**

**Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away**

**She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you**

**No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?**

**Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you**

**I don't want, nothing I don't got  
I don't need, nothing but you  
I can't get, more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me.**

**She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you**

**She's no you Tenten**

He finished singing as Tenten face was lit up with red. "N-Neji" she stuttered as he in tangled his hands with her at both side of her body. As he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered quietly "Be my girl?"

Tenten smiled as she let outa breath of air, "I'll love to" as she blushed and kiss his cheek. "I'll save the one on the lips for another time" she said as she giggled and ran to the trainning field. "Catch me if you can, Neji!"

Neji stood there confused for a second, until he snapped out of it and ran off to chase her, "If I catch you, do I win a kiss?" He asked as he smirked playfully.

"Maybe" Tenten said as she laughed.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

They were in a park, playing around on their little date as Naruto suddenly was in a mood to sing her a song.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" He called out as they walked on a path through a little festival.

"Yeah Naruto-kun" as she hugged her bear that Naruto won her at the small festival.

"I have a great idea" he said as he held her hand, "What me to sing you a song?"

"Um" Hinata said as her face had little pink shades, "I w-would l-like that Naruto-kun."

"Yosh!" He said as begun to sing **"Shawty" **by Stevie Hoang. "I'll try my best!" as he started to sing, trying to be romantic as the girls suggested he try.

**People always breaking up  
Falling in and out of love  
I just wanna' let u know  
Ama' never let u go  
for the rest of my life, gonna' be by your side**

**Sometimes she drives me crazy  
But I don't give a damn  
Every time I need my baby  
She'll always be around  
The only one that's been down with me, through all of this time  
My homies think I'm trippin'  
Tell me I'm wasting my time  
Its only cause' they can't  
Find a girl that's hot like mine  
Theres no where else that I'd rather be, so ama' let the whole world know.****Girl your, the only one for me  
The only sex I need  
No one else can make me feel, the way my baby does'  
That why...**

**People always breaking up  
Falling in and out of love  
I just wanna' let u know  
Ama' never let u go  
for the rest of my life, gonna' be by your side**

**Girl you don't have to worry when im all up in the club  
Cause' no one else will ever come between the two of us  
Its crazy how u got me hooked, babe  
Im doing things I never do, babe  
And every time I close my eyes, I thank the lord (that I have u)  
You're everything a man could want  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll put that on everything**

**People always breaking up  
Falling in and out of love  
I just wanna' let u know  
Ama' never let u go  
for the rest of my life, gonna' be by your side**

**This is for my shawtyyy, girl u got my back and baby I got yours (ohh baby)**

**This is for my shawtyyy,  
I've seen a dime' or two, but they don't compare to you.**

**This is for my shawtyyy,  
girl u got my back and baby I got yours**

**This is for my shawtyyy,  
I've seen a dime' or two, but they don't compare to  
**

He huffed as he took a breath and asked "So what do you think, Hinata-chan?" as he turned around to see Hinata gone "Hinata?" Naruto then looked on the ground to see Hinata red as a tomato with a smile on her face, "Oh Naruto-kun."

"OI! Hinata!" He screamed as he rushed to her side and started shaking her, "Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan wake up!"

* * *

**Bawahahaha! That's all I'm writing for now, I'm leaving all of you in the dark. Lol!**

**Hey there everyone! XD I'm glad you're still reading this story and hope you liked this chapter. I will continue writing this with the support of everyone.**

**Thank you very much! XD**

**TheFirstTime**


End file.
